


New Beginning

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, stoner Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester moved from his fathers house to his Uncle Bobbys with his brother Dean. When he meets a golden eyed stoner named Gabriel, maybe this will be a new beginning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Sam walked into the high school. Dean had already been attending this school while living with Bobby, today was Sams first day. He shyly made his way to where Dean said to meet him, which was at the outside lunchroom. Dean sat with some people, Sam wanted to run to him but he knew he'd embarass Dean, so he walked. 

"Clear a seat. Guys this is my little brother Sam." Dean said as Sam sat down. Around the table sat Dean, a lanky kid who looked more puppy than human, a kid with wide blue eyes and a confused look, a girl with long red hair, and a kid with golden hair and matching eyes.

"Sam this is Garth, he's a human puppy. Cas, who likes bees. Charlie, our gold star lesbian and Gabriel, Cas' dumbass brother." Dean said. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Here kid, have a brownie." Gabriel said. Sam nodded, he was hungry. Dean grabbed it from Sam.

"Rule one, don't accept food from Gabriel that you didn't witness him cook." Dean stated. Sam nodded quickly. 

"So, what is your schedule?" Dean asked. Sam handed the paper to Dean.

"First hour, homeroom with Mrs. Ragan. Who has it?"

Gabe and Garth raised their hand.

"Second hour, Modern Wars with Miller." 

Gabe raised his hand.

"Psych."

Charlie and Cas raised their hand.

"P.E. with Haile."

Gabe and Charlie raised their hands

"And we all have lunch together. Then the rest of his classes are Sophmore classes until study hall eighth hour which I know none of us have." 

The bell rang for first hour. They all stood up.

"Come on kiddo, we'll show you how to get to the room." Gabriel said. Sam looked into Gabriels eyes, the whites around his golden irises a pale red. Gabe and Sam walked to class.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lunch Time

It was lunch time and Sam entered the lunch room. The scent of psuedo meat filled the air. He looked around for someone he knew, and was startled when he was yanked away by Gabriel. His eyes were no longer red, just golden and white. He smirked at Sam, a smirk that went straight to his core. 

"Don't bother with school shit. It's nasty." He chuckled. Sam chuckled awkwardly. 

"Where else is there to get food?" Sam asked. 

"We all bring food, little bit of everything. Usually Garth brings a lot so we just bring drinks or something." Gabriel explained. Charlie walked up, a drawstring bag on her shoulder. She smiled. 

"To the usual table!" She exclaimed. Gabriel chuckled and the three of them walked. Dean and Cas were already at a round table. Cas was writing in his journal, Dean waved at the three. Garth walked up to the table, a small cooler with him. Sam sat down and watched Garth. Appearance wise they were similar: lanky with brown hair. 

"Well I should probably go get some lunch." Sam stated. Charlie gave him a confused look.

"Gabe were you too blitzed to tell him?" She asked.

"No I told him, and if I was blitzed I wouldnt be talking to you right now." He replied. Garth opened the cooler and in it was about 14 grilled cheese sandwiches and two large thermos'. Sams eyes widened. Dean chuckled and sat by his brother. 

"Yeah Garth feeds us like we are all his kids." Dean chuckled. Gabe sat by Sam.

"Away from my brother." Dean said with a glare. Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Lame, i'm not going to make your brother gay." Gabe responded. Sams eyes widened. All these things were new to him: stoners, gays, sitting with Deans friends. 

"Don't knock it before you try it Dean. I know some men that would love you." Charlie giggled. Garth put the sandwiches on a plate and onto the table and handed Sam a plate. Sam smiled. He knew he'd like it at this school.


End file.
